


Aperture Family Values

by Hamatopurity



Category: Portal (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: GLaDOS on the other hand ain’t getting any awards any time soon, Gen, So much hurt/comfort, Takes place a year after Portal 2, Wheatley is the best dad, but few months before Sonic Generations, will add more later.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-16 09:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19646014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: What does Sonic know about Aperture? Why is he so important to a certain Intelligence Dampening Core? It’s about time everyone knew.Based on an unfinished fic I really loved when I was little.





	1. Like Father Like Son.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this game from this fic, I do not claim any rights to it, I just wanted to give my own take 
> 
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6996615/1/

“Hey Tails, what’s up? Ya wanted to see me,mate?” Sonic said as he skidded to a stop in said fox’s workshop, who held a transmitter in his hand.

“I’m getting this weird transmission, I think it might be some kinda distress signal, hang on…” Tails made a few adjustments before turning up the volume-

**_“Hallo? -szzt- is anyone there? Okay, if-if anyone is there, I’d um -srrt- I’d really appreciate some help as I am currently...falling fast, and erm...I might explode on impact-zrrt-“_ **

**** Sonic’s eyes widened... _ he recognized that voice. _

“Tails. Where is the transmission coming from.” The hedgehog couldn’t hide the urgency in his voice  _ he couldn’t lose him, not when he’s here _ .

Surprised by the urgency of his adoptive brother, Tails quickly looked at the transmitter again “Uh, just on top of one the loops of Green Hill-“

_ ZOOM! _

Without another word, Sonic sped off, leaving Tails quite confused.

**—————————————————————**

**** _ “Well Wheatley. This is it. Your gonna bloody burn up and die, brilliant. You don’t even have that bloody Space Core to scream at you, bollocks.” _

The view of checkered grass came into view, a fearful sigh _ “Well...can’t say I don’t deserve this, was hoping I got a chance to apologize before…” _

The ground was getting closer.

_ “Oh god alive, nononoNONONO!!!!” _

__ Suddenly, it stopped.

“Oh thank god, I knew it was you, are you alright?”

_ ‘Wait...it can’t be…’ _

__ He looked up, and god alive if he could cry, Wheatley would be let out tears of joy.

_ “Sonic! Bloody hell, is-is that really you? I’m not hallucinating am I? That’s been happening a lot, quick-quick! Poke my eye-wait no, that might be a bit much, pull my handle or-“ _

__ The chatterbox core was interrupted as the azure hedgehog hugged him tight to his chest,a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek.

_ “This...this is really happening isn’t it…? I-God alive, look how big you’ve gotten! How long has it been now? Blimey…”  _ Wheatley squinted his optic slightly.

Sonic gave a light chuckle “about five years give or take, bloody hell, you look pretty roughed up!” 

Wheatley gave a particularly nervous chuckle “Well um...that’s a...rather long story actually…”

The nervousness in the blue eyed core made Sonic worried, but he decided now wasn’t the time.

“Well, don’t worry, I know someone who can help patch you up, just...hang on tight with your uh, handles.”

With that, Sonic sped off with Wheatley in his arms.

**—————————————————————**

“So, what’d you find?” Tails flew forward, rather worried when Sonic was in such a hurry, well, more than usual.

Sonic smiled as held Wheatley out “Well, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

the small sphere turned his eye to face the twin tailed fox _ “Oh! ‘Ello there! The name’s Wheatley pleasure to make your acquaintance!” _

Tails stared, surprised “Y-you’re the one who sent the distress signal? Where’d you come from?”

_ “Hehe...that’s quite the uh, long story, I’m afraid that a bit-a bit hard to explain, but in short...space! I uh, fell from space, again, long story.”  _ The small orb answered.

Sonic cleared his throat as he addressed his adoptive brother “Tails. This is gonna sound...odd, but Wheatley here, is my father, he-he raised me, its a long story, but please...can you help me fix him up?”

This left Tails speechless for a moment before, deciding the explanation can wait as he nodded, taking the personality core in his hands, and headed inside.

  
  
  


_ “So, this young boy here, you took him in as your little brother? Am I getting that right, son?”  _ Wheatley asked, as said fox worked on the damage he had sustained after being in space for what was apparently a year.

Sonic smiled “That’s right, it wasn’t long after I left uh ‘home’ I met him actually, he was probably one of the first non-robots I met.”

_ “Day alive! You become a hero and get a brother, where’d the time go? But, I suppose we should tell Tails where we both came from, think we’ve had him waiting long enough, correct?”  _ Wheatley inquired as he directed his optic to the young mechanic.

Sonic let out a long breath “Your right, dad...blimey, where to start…”

**—————————————————————**

  
  


_ “Many years ago, there was this place...way, way deep underground called Aperture Science Enrichment Center. There wasn’t a lot of...people, was a first remember it, I was kinda like Shadow, genetically created by the Master AI, and my mother...GLaDOS. _

_ “She made me to be the best tester, using this Portal gun in these test chambers, I was made to be nimble, fast, even my bones were made tough, from the kinda braces from the special testing boots the other test subjects wore so they would get hurt falling from big heights. Dad was like mum’s assistant, he used to be a Personality Core the old scientists put on her to regulate her...unique personality. Dad was also in charge of watching me and any other test subjects in the relaxation cells. I always saw him more than mum, he taught me a lot, mum may have made me...but...dad loved me...cared for me, I...I always wanted to go back for him, I told myself it was just cause Eggman kept me busy, but I... I was scared.” _

_ “Scared of having to face mum again, she’d make me do testing again, or maybe kill me, but I... I couldn’t do it…” _

**—————————————————————**

  
  


Wheatley laid one of his handles on Sonic’s hand  _ “Son, it’s okay, I don’t blame you one bit for not wanting to come back, but we’re together now, we’re away from  _ **_her_ ** _ , that’s what matters.” _

__ Sonic smiled weakly, happy his surrogate father didn’t hold anything against him for not coming back.

Tails meanwhile hung his head, quite shocked at this revelation “Wow, that’s just...wow, a lot to take in, how’d you even escape?”

“Haha...one of thing at a time Tails, it...was thanks to dad really, mum thought it was a right grand idea to release the neurotoxin because she thought my performance wasn’t ‘exceptional enough’ I was runnin’ like bloody mad, dad helped me to the elevator, but... I couldn’t take him with me, I kept yelling for him, but he just hacked the elevator to get me out…” Sonic explained before turning to the blue-eyed Personality Core.

“But uh, dad, do you think you can tell me how you ended up in space? Last I checked, the facility was several miles underground…” Sonic inquired.

Wheatley shifted his optic downwards before sighing  _ “Well, it’s quite-quite a long story...gods, where begin…” _

__ The anxious Personality Core then began to explain the tale of Chell, probably one of the bravest and determined test subject Sonic’s ever heard of, Wheatley helped her, tried to get her out of the facility, he told him he had planned to find Sonic and introduce him and Chell before…

As a last ditch plan, Wheatley had a core transfer with GLaDOS, it put him in charge, but he wasn’t in his right mind, it was like he was on a constant high that amplified his personality ten fold, Chell put GLaDOS back in charge, but it got him and another Personality Core sent to space, and if he had to guess, it’d been for a year at the least.

  
  


Now, Wheatley looked downcast, Sonic knew that look in his eye, it filled with guilt... and shame.

“Dad.” Sonic gently placed a hand on the Core’s head “It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, and...if it counts, I think this ‘Chell’ would think so too.”

Wheatley looked up at Sonic, almost unbelieving at the hedgehog’s forgiveness, but finally he lifted his optic lids to a somewhat smile.

“Thank you...son.”


	2. Family Reunion

“So...how long were you in space, dad? Did you happen to see the moon in half by any chance?” Sonic and Wheatley were catching up while Tails worked on some air hovers for Wheatley to use go get around better.

_ “Blimey, hard to say, but the moon did seem to be...lacking a good chunk, yes… I was wondering about that…”  _

__ Sonic scratched his chin thoughtfully “That was a little over a year ago now, so you’ve been up there for...pretty long time, a year at the least…”

_ “Bloody hell...felt like longer if I’m being perfectly honest, but um, you wouldn’t happen to know what happened with the moon? You seem to know a bit about it, son..”  _ Wheatley asked, his optic lids squinted in a curious way.

Sonic gave a small chuckle “You could say that, crazy adventure, that…”

**BOOM!**

Sonic turned his head towards where the explosion was heard, Wheatley just about jumped, his pupil shrunk in surprise.

The azure hedgehog stood up “Tails?! Are you alright?!” When there was no answer, Sonic ran over only to see Tails was gone and there was a large hole in the wall.

He turned to the master computer in the workshop next to him to notice a message in orange letters.

**_You didn’t think you could get out of testing, now did you? When I saw that little moron’s signal, I WAS just going to retrieve him and use his parts for scraps, but you finding him gave me quite the opportunity. Come to the facility, you’ve been long overdue for some tests._ **

“Oh my god...DAD!” Sonic ran back towards Wheatley who looked exceedingly anxious and worried  _ “wh-what is it?! What happened?!” _

__ Sonic gulped as he picked Wheatley up “Mum...she took Tails, she-she wants me to come back to the facility…”

Wheatley widened his eye in shock “Bloody hell...this-this is my fault, isn’t it? Because you found m-“

“Dad, no. I’m not gonna let you bloody blame yourself for this, what’s important is getting Tails outta the facility before mum gets bored an’ gets out the neurotoxin..” 

Wheatley looked contemplative before looking his surrogate son in the eyes “Take me with you. Don’t give me that look, I’m not just gonna be a useless metal ball while you risk your life.”

Sonic opened his mouth to argue, but seeing the look in Wheatley’s eye, he was determined and had his mind set.

With a heavy sigh, Sonic nodded “Alright, jus’ lemme hook up the hover boosters and we’ll get moving.”

_______________________________________

“Well, this is it.”

Sonic and Wheatley stood at the entrance, surrounded by the wheat field.

_ “Indeed, you gonna be alright son? I-I will be here if you need some good ol’ support.”  _ Wheatley piped up, with a concerned look to his surrogate son.

“Yeah, I’m fine...let’s do this.” The azure hedgehog swung open the large metal door disguised as a shed door to see an elevator already open and waiting.

“Here we go.”

  
  
  
  
  


Stepping out of the elevator, Sonic was met with the large form of  _ her. _

__ The master computer, runner of the facility, and his mother, GLaDOS.

“Hey...Mum.” Sonic was nervous, he’d never been scared of his mother, far from it, despite everything, he still loved his mother, but it’s been five years and he’s sure she wants him to trade himself as a test subject for Tails.

She moved her massive chassis to look at Sonic, the golden glow of her eye shone on the azure hedgehog and Personality Core.

**“Ah, you’re here and you brought...** **_him.”_ ** Surprisingly, Wheatley didn’t give her a fearful look like Sonic expected, he looked...more  _ annoyed  _ than anything.

_ “Hello, GLaDOS. I see your doing well.” _

Said master computer flashed what could only be described as an annoyed glare  **“No thanks to you, I barely refurbished the facility after your incompetence.”**

Wheatley gave a loud sigh  _ “I am sorry about going bloody mad when I was in charge, but you know, you sure weren’t helping matters, always insulting me and whatnot, maybe if you just talked to me for once…” _

__ And Sonic was baffled as GLaDOS  _ honest to god  _ rolled her eye in exasperation  **“Oh not this again-”**

_ “Oh yes this again! You always have time to stockpile a bloody ton of test chambers, but when it came to just talking suddenly you don’t have time-“ _

Sonic got between the two bickering bots, getting their attention by placing a hand on each of their heads “Mum. Dad, we’re not here to argue like an old married couple, where’s Tails?”

Both Wheatley and GLaDOS backed up, slightly embarrassed from derailing so quickly  **“He’s fine, you two got here so quickly, he only finished two test chambers, well, either that or he’s quite slow.”**

Sonic could tell what she was getting at, he grew up here, he could tell when she wanted something “Lemme guess, you want a faster tester, ya want me.”

At her affirming silence, Sonic looked to Wheatley before he said “Then here’s the deal, you let Tails go, let him and Wheatley leave, and you can have me to test at your heart's content.”

_ “WHAT?!” _

__ **“...Deal.”**

Sonic whispered to Wheatley “You and Tails go find Shadow, soon as ya can, he can help.”


End file.
